El mejor regalo
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: —Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, dattebayo. Ayer llegó de una misión y tengo que darle una bienvenida. Boruto y Naruto chocaron palmas. Mientras tanto, Sarada se quedó atónita. ¿Era el cumpleaños de su padre? ¿Por qué no lo había recordado? Basado en Naruto Gaiden. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.


—Sarada, te dije que ordenaras tu ropa antes de salir.

" _Otra vez ya va a empezar_ " pensó la pequeña Uchiha, quien había puesto apenas una mano en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo cuando regrese, por favor? Voy tarde a la academia.

Sakura le echó una mirada severa a su hija, y luego le dio la espalda. Siempre le molestó que Sarada hiciera las cosas cuando le daba la gana. En cierta forma trataba de no ser demasiado severa, puesto que su madre solía molestarla mucho, pero Sarada aún era una alumna de la academia y no tenía que hacer misiones, en cambio la madre de Sakura siempre la obligaba a hacer las tareas domésticas aunque Sakura acabase de llegar de una misión.

Recargó las manos sobre la mesa de caoba y suspiró. Sarada aún se encontraba expectante junto a la puerta, esperando la resolución de su madre.

—Bien, pero no quiero que llegues tarde. Hoy regresa tu padre de su misión, y seguro que muere por verte—esta vez alzó un poco la cara mirando a Sarada para luego sonreír.

La pelinegra asintió, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Sakura se quedó en la posición en que estaba por unos momentos. No era nada fácil criar a Sarada ella sola. Aunque era cierto que Sasuke siempre regresaba de sus misiones, el tiempo que pasaba con ellas era muy poco en comparación al tiempo en que pasaba fuera. Y a pesar de que él trataba de recuperar el tiempo perdido con todas sus fuerzas, siempre hubo momentos en la vida de su primogénita que él no pudo contemplar.

—Parece que estás tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que no notaste mi llegada, Sakura—la pelirosa sintió el aliento de Sasuke en el cuello, él estaba ligeramente inclinado para hablarle al oído. Sakura puso los ojos como platos, a lo que el Uchiha sonrió de lado.

—Sasuke-kun, ¡al fin has regresado!

Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos, a él le costó un par de segundos reaccionar. Resopló y luego rodeó a su mujer con ambos brazos.

—Ha sido un largo viaje lejos de casa, me alegra estar de vuelta—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Sakura con cariño.

Horas más tarde, Sarada entró a casa. Sasuke se encontraba en la ducha y Sakura estaba sirviendo la comida. Al ver entrar a su hija, Sakura dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a la puerta, en donde Sarada aún se encontraba.

—Creí haberte dicho que llegaras temprano, Sarada—la pequeña hizo un gesto de desaprobación y siguió su camino como si no hubiese escuchado a Sakura—. Sarada, estoy hablando contigo. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba con Shino-sensei—mintió ella. Enseguida pasó por su mente lo que de verdad hacía: estaba siguiendo a Boruto Uzumaki, quien había salido con una actitud sospechosa al término de las clases. Le avergonzaba confesar esto a su madre, en realidad nadie sabía que Sarada solía seguir al hijo del séptimo.

—Shino pasó por la casa hace más de media hora, así que mientes—dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y eso qué importa, madre? ¡Siempre estás metiéndote en mi vida como si…!

— ¡Sarada!

La pequeña se quedó paralizada al escuchar la gruesa voz de su padre. Él nunca le había alzado la voz de esa manera. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia la derecha para ver bien a su progenitor, quien se encontraba detrás de Sakura. Sasuke la miraba con reproche, y Sarada no lo soportó.

— ¡No tienes derecho a gritarme, nunca has estado conmigo!

¡Clap! La mano de Sakura chocó contra la mejilla de Sarada.

— ¡No le hables así a tu padre, Sarada! —le gritó. La niña se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos a su habitación. Sakura iba tras ella, pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola por el antebrazo con suavidad. Ella lo miró, él agachó la cara y luego negó con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que comenzaba a salir. Sasuke la atrajo bruscamente hacia él para abrazarla.

—Por favor no llores, Sakura—más que una petición parecía un regaño—. Esta vez me quedaré con ustedes.

La pelirosa dejó salir una sonrisa a través de las lágrimas, y el manto de tristeza que la cubría desapareció.

—Hablaré con ella—resolvió Sakura volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas. Su rostro pálido quedó ligeramente irritado, a lo que Sasuke decidió acariciarlo con sus pulgares. Sakura se sonrojó un poco y caminó a la habitación de Sarada. Tocó la puerta—. Sarada, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta. Sarada se encontraba frente a la ventana. Sakura caminó lentamente hacia ella, pero se detuvo para sentarse sobre la cama. La pequeña se puso de pie y su madre pudo ver cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Siento haber sido grosera, mamá—dijo ella—. Es sólo que… bueno, estuve con…—se giró para ver a su madre, quien notó un rubor en las mejillas de Sarada.

—Oh, cielo, no te preocupes—dijo Sakura entendiendo un poco la situación. Era evidente que a su pequeña le gustaba alguien y que no se sentía lista para decírselo, así que no quiso presionarla—. Si querías quedarte en la academia después de clases sólo debías avisarme.

La niña sonrió, por lo cual Sakura supo que ahora todo estaba bien entre ambas. Se acercó y la abrazó.

—Mamá, me lastimas…

—Lo siento, je, je.

La familia Uchiha-Haruno cenó armoniosamente. Sasuke no era muy propenso a hablar, pero esta vez se veía emocionado.

—…así que luego de pensarlo un tiempo, Naruto y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que no haré más misiones fuera—dijo al terminar el último bocado—. Gracias por la comida, estaba delicio-.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho!? —exclamó Sarada con ilusión reflejada en el rostro. Sasuke se irritó un poco por ser interrumpido pero luego sonrió de lado.

—Así es. He decidido impartir clases en la academia durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que Sarada ascienda a Chunnin—concluyó Sasuke.

La noticia les alegró la noche a todos, así que fueron a dormir sin resentimientos.

En la madrugada, Sasuke despertó para ir a beber agua. Le sorprendió encontrar abierta la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca de la familia. Asomó con cuidado la cabeza, Sarada se encontraba leyendo un libro.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? —preguntó. Sarada se sorprendió, estaba tan centrada en la lectura que no notó la presencia de Sasuke.

—Desperté hace un rato y ya no me pude dormir, así que vine a leer un poco.

Sasuke caminó hacia el escritorio en el que se encontraba Sarada y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

—Sabes que podrías empeorar tu problema de visión leyendo de noche, ¿verdad, Sarada?

La Uchiha asintió, en su rostro se reflejó una expresión de congoja. Nunca había estado a solas con su padre y además no solía hablar mucho con él. Sasuke no sabía qué decirle a su hija, así que optó por mirarla e intentó poner rostro amable (cosa difícil en él).

—Me alegro de que al fin puedas estar aquí para que notes mis progresos—dijo Sarada—. ¡Quiero entrenar mucho y hacerme más fuerte para convertirme en Hokage!

Las palabras de Sarada tomaron por sorpresa al Uchiha, ¿acaso Sarada seguía con esa idea en la cabeza? Él pensaba que su hija lo había dicho de dientes para afuera la primera vez, pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo, eso significaba que…

" _¡Me convertiré en Hokage para que todos me reconozcan, dattebayo!_ "

…la niña hablaba en serio.

Ya en el desayuno, Sarada miraba expectante a sus padres. Le gustaba que hablasen entre ellos, le gustaba observar su relación de esposos (aunque a veces le repugnaba cuando se besaban frente a ella, por lo cual Sasuke siempre evitaba esto último).

— ¿Quién diría que fueses tan buena cocinera? —comentó Sasuke. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun, no es como que yo sea una experta en la cocina, pero al tener que cuidar de Sarada sin ayuda, tuve que aprender por mí misma. Mamá nunca me enseñó a cocinar, pues yo siempre estaba de misión contigo y con Naruto, ¿recuerdas?

La parte de " _al tener que cuidar de Sarada sin ayuda_ " le golpeó el corazón al Uchiha, quien se atragantó pero procuró no demostrar lo abrumado que estaba.

Cuando Sarada terminó su desayuno, se fue a la academia dejando solos a sus padres. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer, Sakura se sonrojó un poco.

—Vaya, a pesar del paso de los años, creo que jamás dejarás de usar el "kun" cuando me hablas, o de sonrojarte cuando te miro a los ojos—dijo él en tono coqueto.

—Basta, Sasuke-kun…—dijo Sakura desviando la mirada, se iba a levantar para recoger los platos pero Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y le dio un beso.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan cariñoso? Ni siquiera cuando regresó de aquella misión que duró casi una década, se había puesto así (de hecho Sakura seguía reprochándole que la dejase sin antes darle un beso, y Sasuke siempre se mofaba por ello).

Era verdad, ella no podía dejar de sentir que le ardía la cara cada vez que Sasuke la miraba, porque siempre lo hacía de una forma tan… seductora.

—Tengo que comenzar a preparar el pastel por tu cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun—se excusó al notar que Sasuke comenzaba a profundizar el beso. Él suspiró con resignación y dejó que Sakura se fuera.

En la tarde y como de costumbre, al salir de la academia Sarada comenzó a seguir a Boruto. El pequeño rubio se dirigía a la torre del Hokage para ver a su padre. La chica se las ingenió para no ser descubierta, y cuando Boruto entró a la oficina de Naruto, ella se quedó afuera, justo detrás de la puerta.

—Oh, Boruto—dijo el mayor mirando a su hijo con culpabilidad en el rostro.

— ¿Qué escondes en tu espalda, viejo de mierda? —le gritó el chiquillo. Sarada se sorprendió por la forma en que Boruto le hablaba a su padre. A su vez, Naruto le propinó un coscorrón al menor.

—Bien, dado que eres tú, no tengo problema en mostrarte—dijo poniendo ambas manos al frente. Boruto quedó impresionado.

—Genial—dijo con malicia en su tono de voz—, ¿para quién es?

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, dattebayo. Ayer llegó de una misión y tengo que darle una bienvenida.

Boruto y Naruto chocaron palmas.

Mientras tanto, Sarada se quedó atónita. ¿Era el cumpleaños de su padre? ¿Por qué no lo había recordado?

Se fue corriendo a casa para al menos felicitar a su padre, ella sabía que Sasuke no es de los que se emocionan por eso, pero ella quería hacerlo, quería que su padre supiera que ella lo admiraba, que no se había olvidado de él a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Llegó a casa exhausta, topándose con su padre sentado a la mesa. La casa tenía un olor muy dulce. " _Mamá cocinó un pastel_ ", pensó Sarada.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la pequeña corrió hasta su padre y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte. La calidez de Sarada hizo sonreír a Sasuke, quien correspondió al abrazo sonriendo ligeramente. Sakura llegó con el pastel y lo puso en la mesa. Luego encendió tres velas.

—Pedirás tres deseos al soplarlas, Sasuke-kun—dijo la pelirosa con ternura. Sasuke hizo su resoplido característico y apagó las velas. Claro, no pidió deseo alguno; todo lo que deseaba estaba con él, en esa misma mesa.

—Ni siquiera piensen que voy a morder el pastel—se adelantó. Sakura y Sarada echaron unas risas, pero Sasuke no rio; hablaba en serio. De pronto una nube de humo apareció justo detrás de Sasuke, era Naruto, quien lo empujó hacia el pastel antes de que el Uchiha pudiese siquiera meter las manos. Afortunadamente, Sasuke aplicó fuerza en su nuca y sólo se ensució la punta de la nariz. Furioso se levantó de la silla para encarar a Naruto.

— ¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiota!? —le gritó. Otra nube de polvo rodeó al Uzumaki, quien usó el _jutsu sexy_ , convirtiéndose en una linda chica.

—Sasuke…—dijo Naruto seductoramente, cubierto un bikini color naranja. Sasuke puso los ojos como platos, mas no cayó en el jutsu de Naruto. A Sasuke sólo le parecía atractiva una mujer, y esa mujer era…

— ¡SHANNAROOOOOO!

La pelirosa chocó su puño furioso en el rostro del séptimo, quien cayó disparado hacia una pared cercana.

—Sa-sakura-chan—dijo Naruto mientras intentaba levantarse—. Sólo vine a recordar los viejos tiempos con Sasuke, dattebayo.

Sarada se echó a reír, la escena le parecía cómica en demasía. Naturalmente, los demás rieron también, incluso Sasuke sonrió (sólo sonrió, ustedes saben).

Luego de que Naruto se levantase, Boruto tocó la puerta. Sarada fue a abrirle, y al verlo desvió la mirada.

—Si buscas al séptimo, está dentro, pasa, chico tonto—dijo ella intentando sonar indiferente.

Boruto entró corriendo con una fotografía en la mano. Naruto lo miró con picardía.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Olvidaste esto en tu oficina! —dijo Boruto dándole la foto a su padre.

—Oh, mira nada más. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños—se rio Naruto y se la dio a Sasuke.

Al mirarla, el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal punto que todos lo notaron. Empujada por la curiosidad, Sakura quiso espiar, pero Sasuke escondió la foto en el bolsillo interior de su capa.

—Ya me las pagarás, Naruto—dijo con veneno en la voz. Naruto se echó a reír y salió del lugar junto con Boruto. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta, el rubio mayor dijo con ternura:

—Que la pasen bien.

En la noche, Sakura decidió tomar un baño. Mientras, Sasuke la esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Sacó la fotografía y la miró. Apretó las manos haciendo que se arrugase un poco de las orillas, pero luego dejó de ejercer fuerza e intentó sonreír. Abrió el cajón del buró y la guardó en medio de un libro. Estaba seguro de que nadie la encontraría ahí.

Sakura abrió la puerta del baño; Sasuke la miró.

—Sasuke-kun, no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños…

El Uchiha sonrió seductoramente, Sakura se acercó hacia él y abrió el cajón del buró. Sasuke se desconcertó.

Ella sacó una cajita y se la dio a Sasuke, quien la abrió de inmediato.

—Oh, Sakura… ¿esto es…?

Era un mameluco azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. La fortaleza y el hermetismo de Sasuke se derrumbaron y sus ojos se humedecieron. Abrazó a su mujer y la besó, pero un mal movimiento hizo que Sakura se tropezara, por instinto se agarró del objeto que tenía más cerca para no caerse, se sujetó del cajón entreabierto del buró.

La fuerza de la pelirosa provocó que los objetos que estaban dentro se cayeran al tirar el cajón, entre ellos aquel libro en el que Sasuke había " _escondido_ " la foto. Sakura levantó el librito mientras Sasuke la miraba con preocupación, una gotita de sudor resbaló por su sien.

— ¿Qué es esto?

En la fotografía se mostraba a Sasuke y a Kakashi dormidos en el suelo, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas; ambos babeaban. En la esquina inferior derecha, firmaba Naruto: " _Feliz cumpleaños, teme_ ".

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Sasuke le arrebató la fotografía e hizo con ella lo que debió hacer desde el principio: una llama apareció en su palma reduciéndola a cenizas.

Claro, Sasuke no sabía que esa no era la única copia…

FIN.


End file.
